Talk:Tactical Nuke
Awesome. Cewebwalz 18:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Are you sure nukes add to the longest killstreak in the leaderboards? I had 26 continuous kills when I called in the nuke during a game of Domination. I called the nuke, then got one more kill all WITHOUT dying. The game ended, everyone died, and my leaderboard said 27 kills was my longest kill streak. I distinctly remember this because I said to myself, "Damn, I should have killed more people instead of calling the nuke since the nuke didn't help my killstreak." Can someone please confirm? Or is it possible that getting the 26th or 27th kill "manually" messed up the killstreak logic? I think it does help your killstreak but it depends on when you get killed. I was the first casualty on my first nuke, and it didn't increase it. I believe in what order people die will depend. However, teamkilling with the nuke will atleast not increase it. But I am not sure. -Faiban EMP and Nuke Can it be disabled by an EMP? Thunder9092 18:15, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Found the Answer on the EMP page Thunder9092 00:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm calling shenanigans. I tried it out on splitscreen, EMP during the countdown does not work. OmgHAX! 16:13, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Maybe it didn't work because you were doing splitscreen. I'm just as speculative as you are, OmgHAX, but there should be a way to stop the nuke, right?~~IIID Empire 08:13, Nov.15, 09. :If thats the case, then the only way for that to happen is online. And what are the odds of that being pulled off? I say video evidence or it didn't happen. OmgHAX! 02:29, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hm, well the one time the Nuke got me, no EMP was used. Sure, EMP's are just as rare. I got one ONCE through a care package. Time is needed until we get evidence of this happening.~~IIID Empire 11:01, Nov. 15, 09 If you had a Nuke and someone used an EMP before you hit the Nuke button you cannot use your Nuke as all electronics are disable (of course). I tried that out with a friend of mine just last night and it did not work if an EMP is inbound and active and every electronics are down. Just as you cannot use any air support. Apparently if you use chopper gunner at the right time it kicks you out the chopper but by then the nukes already gone off and you don't die i'm not sure if its true though, and the game still ends Got Nuked!! Yeah today we found out this one guy was using wall hacks along with aimbot and a few other hacks i do not know but he was on my team. He did not die at all because of his hacks he was using. I was suprised he didn't get his key code banned. Then he Nuked all of us and people were complaining and then he just left. i'd have to admit the nuke is pretty cool. At the end when it shows the scoreboard all you can see is red dust flying everywhere. i'd rate the nuke 10/10 as it is awesome and also works well. An EMP I wish someone had so they could stop the countdown of it. The EMP wouldn't have stopped it.~~IIID Empire 11:34, Nov. 20, 09 :Yes it would have. Anyway, me and my bro were playing split-screen on terminal and I got a nuke legit. It's awesome. 19:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Got proof? If so, then I will agree. If not. Get proof.~~IIID Empire 12:16, Nov. 20, 09 It actually did happen because he was on me team and i think someone demoed him i am not sure but the nuke is really good is all i am saying. The Nuke is pretty sexy, I'll give you that. At least we have a video showing proof that the EMP does not affect the Nuke.~~IIID Empire 06:30, Nov.23, 09 Where is this video? Doc.Richtofen 16:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Here. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utaK-fSWxM8 I am a bit skeptical though. ~~IIID Empire 16:07, Nov. 20, 09 Nuke = Automatic Victory? I played a Free-for-All match on Terminal and one of the players got a Nuke with which he ended the game. However, I had the lead by several kills when he called it in and I still won the match. So Nuke does NOT equal automatic victory. That may of been because you were playing Free-for-All.~~IIID Empire 16:09, Nov.23, 09 Isn't the max kill count for FFA Twenty-Five in the first place? - BGA 2:21am Eastern, November 26 2009 I'm guessing it is. Never played it on MW2.~~IIID Empire 12:00, Nov.26, 09 No, it goes to 30 kills in FFA, not 25. O T a iIi lL sS 22:35, December 2, 2009 (UTC)o T a iIi lL sS Yeah, Due to the nature of the killstreak needing 25, free for all games are likely to push the users score over 30 kills. I witnessed someone obtaining 34 kills as a result of a nuke in FFA. Annoyingly it was on my knife only 100% accuracy account, so i still don't have the toxic title.--The-Dreamcaster 13:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Nuke From Care Package? Is there a way to get a nuke from a care package or an emergency airdrop? People on the internet say they read the COD MW2 code and the chance is slim to none (0.05 chance reported). I just want to know if it's possible because that would be ridiculous. :402 said its not coded to be possible. OmgHAX! 02:39, December 2, 2009 (UTC) The coding on the PC version says there is >0% chance of a nuke in a CP. So I'm guessing you can get one, but it is EXTREMELY unlikely. The88thPanzer 20:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Less than 0%? How is that even possible? That suggests that is actually -% likely, making something very messed up. I'm certain it's impossible to obtain one from a care package, regardless of the platform the game is played on.--The-Dreamcaster 13:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Dreamcaster, uhhh the sign ">" means that this is more than Oh crap, you right, damn did i misread that. Moronic fail. --The-Dreamcaster 20:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I decided to remove. the spamm to one of the tips,BOOOOOMMMMM. just made the page look ridicolousy messed up Snake. 23:43, December 4, 2009 (UTC) First Nuke called in! I called in my first Nuke ever then after that we went back to the lobby and people were like who was it that called the nuke and some guy said it was SLAUGHTERER and basically i was quite thrilled that i had actually gotten a Nuke. But people were complaining saying i was camping but i was just laughing at the fools who cant get a nuke themselves. If anyone wants to know the best killstreaks to use i suggest to use Harrier strike,Chopper Gunner and then the Nuke and use hardline perk so you can get the killstreaks a bit earlier. Question related to the Emblems and Title awards with the Nuke Hey guys, quick question, are the Call Sign rewards for the nuke tracked through out your game play? or are they linked directly to the Kill Streak Challenge "End Game". Just curious, because before entering second Prestige, I had managed to call in 5 Nukes (legitimately, I don't Nuke Boost) earning of course during those 5, the titles for those, then I moved on to 2nd prestige, If I earn 5 more, does that mean I'll get the other awards? No, you start all over. Al lyou get net time is the EXP. ----Slowrider7 What I think would make the nuke more favored. If say you have 600 out of 1000 points, when you call in a nuke, it kills each person enough times so that the user would win the game. So if you needed 4 more kills to win the game, it would kill each person 4 more times and you would get the points for each time. Thats just my opinion on how more people would want the Tactical Nuke. ----Slowrider7 Double post, sorry. How could a single nuke kill someone many times? Logically? Slider Well what could happen is that it would kill one person then it would say kill bots or something. Idk that seems like it would make more sense. What i think it should do is kill everyone first, count it towards your killstreak and kills (even your teammates since they get a death), then kill you ----USS Bacon Nuke before 25 kills? Lately I've been playing free for all at least 5 times there has bee a nuke called in. The max number of kills you can go before the end of the game is 30, and you can only get a nuke if you have a 25 killstreak. I look at the leaderboard right afterwords and the people who call in the nuke dont even have 25 kills half the time, and if they have over 25 kills they still have like 10 deaths. Im just curious as to how they are calling in nukes before they even get a killstreak of 25? are they hackers? if anyone knows that help a lot. its been buggin the shit outta me Well, they might have had hardline. About the ppl having 10 deaths: they could have just gotten the nuke and then died 10 times, or died 10 times and then gotten the 25 kills.Purplemonkey55 05:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC)